User blog:MustangCobra1/How I would look as a Twisted Corruption
How I would be spawned: I would be spawned via my file being hacked. Appearance: I look the same, except I have pale skin and I have a worried expression on my face. However, when I start to chase Tag, my face changes into an angry face, and my body would look like Alex when he charges towards you in his true form before Scrina carries you to safety. My form is that I would have 8 long legs, my arms would be very long and my hands would have very long fingers, I have a hole on my chest and in the hole is the eye from HELP_Education, and my head would have a line going around it, and when I capture Tag, my head opens up likes a flower, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a tongue in the center of it. Behavior: My mechanics are like Zerran's corrupted form and Honey's corrupted form, I constantly wander the halls, and when I bump into Tag, I ask him to help me get back to my normal form (I can be brought back to normal if you spray a BSODA at me), if you continue to ignore me for the last time, I'll get angry and I'll transform into my chase form and chase after Tag at a fast speed, the only way to escape is to run. If I catch you, it plays an animation inside of Tag's P.O.V, and it consists me grabbing Tag with my long hands and my head opens up like a flower and I then hold Tag closer towards my head, and inside is a set of razor sharp teeth and a tongue in the center of it while Tag is begging for mercy. When Tag's head is fully inside of my head, my head closes, decapitating Tag, and causing a screen of blood to appear, and the Game Over screen is a parody of the painting Saturn Devouring His Son, with me devouring Tag's headless body, and with blood splattered everywhere. Other mechanics is that I can cause visions and hallucinations when I'm near, the visions consists of Tag's P.O.V distorting and changing color and swirling and glitching and other stuff, and the hallucinations consists of disturbing images and random symbols and close ups of my face flashing onto the screen and text saying: "There's no escape" "I'm coming for you" "You're next" "Prepare to die" "I'm watching you", etc. and red kanji and katakana text, if I'm still chasing Tag for over 2 minutes, I will get really mad and go very fast, if I'm still chasing Tag for over 4 minutes, I will get extremely mad and will go turbo fast, and every time I get angrier, I'll chase another character and when I catch them, I'll devour them so I can know where Tag is, you'll know this if you hear a scream, and if I see Remote getting fired, I'll rush towards her and completely devour her, and during Final Mode, I spawn all of the Twisted Corruptions from the category (including Comedy n' Tragedy) to capture Tag. List of characters I can devour: Arts and Crafters Remote Genes 1st Prize Harri Baldi The Superintendent ZackSeth Mr. Luxury Noober Gotta Bald Patriot Patrick YAYSUU Cloudy Copter Obsidian The Dutch Angel Dragon Xavier Gotta Sweep Playtime Itajira Caution Tape (character) It's a Baldi It's a Baldi (Other one) It's a Bully Daytime Principal Skinner Of The Thing Brainwasher The Orange The Tomato Pico Cat Plexi Mean Spitballs Emoter Sleepy Child Honey Lockjaw Nurse Ella Williams The Candy Dealer Principal Of the Thing Lucie Violet Jake The Trashwolf Deeky Deeks Phone Girl MathStick Gametime Annoying It's Not a Bully It's an Upstander It's a Wizard (Non-Roblox) Ad-er Non-Ad-er I Taste Yummy! Head-Face Logan Gotta Mop Build Build Build Kitchen Soup The Guard The Arts Teacher The Inspector Braintime Pranktime Playtimei Teacher's Pet Librarian It's a Chef It's a Wall Punisher Gifttime Ryeun The Heath Teacher Jade Fusion Minded Ze Bell Smath Billy Lilemm Marga Lancer (Deltarune) Mr. Luck Mr. Chef Naomi Gacha Baldi Yeet Soup Tanneog Lunchtime Cytime Noobtime Hero Pig Yum Yum Faldi Science Nerd Businessguy Actiontime Tattletail Paintaar Weird Baldi Nurse SU TART AccidentProne Ninety Thousand Prize Baldi's Assistant Midi Askeii Cuddles Inverse Fann Woody Cookaar Plushie Len Yuco School Band Bendy It's a Wizard (Roblox) It's a Prankster NyanTime Shoutout Boi Chicken and Chips Lag E Barky Quotes: "..." "Tag... Help... me..." "Help me..." "Please... just help me already!' "Turn me back to normal..." When changed back to normal: "Oh thank god... Thank you Tag! Thank you for changing me back to normal! I thought I was going to be stuck like that forever! Heh... oh... and by the way... whatever you do... don't hack into my file every again, or else there will be consequences...." During chase mode: (Voice getting demonic) "READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" (morphs into chase form) "GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Very Fast Mode: "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Turbo Speed Mode: "KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" Chasing after a character: "GET OVER HERE!" Final Mode: "AFTER HIM!" Capturing Tag: (Cuts to Tag's P.O.V) Tag: (Is suddenly lifted into the air by his leg) "WHOA!" Me: "FINALLY, I HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!" (Lifts Tag's up in the air by his leg) Tag: "PUT ME DOWN!" (My head suddenly opens up like a flower, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth and a tongue in the center of it) Tag: (Gasps) Me: (Lets go of Tag, causing him to fall into my head) Tag: "OW! OH WAIT, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO-" (CRUNCH!) Game Over Quotes: "I told you to turn me back to normal, but you just didn't want to listen..." "Next time, when I tell you to turn me back to normal, you turn me back to normal!" "You should've listen to me..." "Delicious..." Category:Blog posts